With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have gradually spread throughout the life of people. So far, touch panels can be classified according to structures as: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. An add-on mode touch panel is a liquid crystal display panel having the touch function which is obtained by bonding together a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the touch panel and the liquid crystal display are produced respectively. Add-on mode touch panels have disadvantages such as high production cost, low light transmissivity and thick module. However, in an in-cell touch panel, the touch electrodes of the touch panel are embedded in a liquid crystal display, which can decrease the thickness of the whole module, can greatly reduce the production cost of the touch panel and is favored by panel manufacturers.